Patients with a variant form of phenylketonuria who excrete elevated amount of 7-biopterin have mild hyperphenylalaninemia. The reason why their metabolism of phenylalanine is impaired is because 7-tetrahydrobiopterin, the presumed precursor of 7-biopterin, is a potent inhibitor of hepatic phenylalanine hydroxylase.